1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical translation table that has a spring biased dovetail bearing.
2. Background Information
Translation tables typically have a platform that can be moved relative to a stationary substrate. The table can provide a means to accurately move one object relative to another object. For example, in optical test benches, an optical component such as a focusing mirror, lens, etc. can be attached to the sliding platform of a translation table. The platform may be attached to a micrometer that can be manipulated by an operator to vary the location of the optical component relative to the bench. The movement of the component may vary an optical characteristic such as the reflection angle, focus point, etc. of a light beam. Translator tables may also be used for manufacturing process equipment such as machines to strip optical fibers and construct fiber optic modules.
The translation table may have dovetail bearings that allow the platform to move relative to the substrate with a minimal amount of friction. Because of manufacturing tolerances the dovetail bearings may allow a small amount of undesirable lateral movement of the platform relative to the substrate. This lateral movement will reduce the accuracy of the table. If the platform supports precision equipment, or precision optical instruments, the lateral movement can adversely effect a manufacturing process, or a laboratory experiment. It would be desirable to provide a dovetail bearing assembly that does not allow lateral movement during translation of the platform.
One embodiment of the present invention includes a first element that has a dovetail groove and a second element which has a dovetail bearing located in the dovetail groove. A spring exerts a force that presses the dovetail bearing into the groove.